


Frayed

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Selfie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074188) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Inspired by the manip in [Selfie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074188) by [stellarmeadow](/users/stellarmeadow)  
> \- Unbeta'd.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

His body and his story keep moving forward. There is no stopping or slowing down. However that inhale of air filled with slightly spicy musk has been locked away in the sensory vault in the deepest recess of his mind. That moment in time, a pair of strong arms embracing him before he left the tiny motel room, propels him forward and gives him the will to survive.

Folded and unfolded a million times, the crease threatens to torn the thin photo into halves. He just cannot force himself to discard it no matter how it's against every mission protocol. It's something he simply unable to do.

It has been a week's shore leave when he didn't want to go home like usual - a chance encounter in the cold, unwelcoming Jersey.

Yet, he cannot go back, too afraid to find out it means more to him than it is to the other person in the photo. He cannot bear it.

So he folds the frayed piece of photo back and tug it away. Until he needs it next time.


End file.
